


Borderline Exhibitionism

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing doesn't like clothes, and Yifan finds that in certain situations, what sounds like a great treat in a boyfriend can also get him in unexpectedly uncomfortable situations, being invited to his mother's place for a family dinner being just one out of many occassions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Because no one can convince me that Yixing wouldn’t like to run around shirtless all the time if the cordi-noonas would let him. And that is doesn't drive Yifan crazy when he does.  
> [This is a crosspost from the first smut I ever wrote, so proceed at your own risk.]

Keeping Yixing clothed is a fight, as Yifan has come to learn. When he first laid eyes on the younger he thought he’d have to work hard to get the other unclothed, but being in a relationship with Yixing has quickly proven him to be greatly mistaken.

Yixing doesn’t like clothes. He hates the feeling of fabric covering his skin, restrictive press of cotton against his ripcage or sleeves enclosing his arms.

Yifan finds himself thinking about how ridiculous it is, that his biggest problem with Yixing’s clothes was to keep them on him, instead of getting them off. At first he enjoyed all the bare skin he was treated too, but at one point he realized that the other didn’t necessarily know where the line of appropriate nakedness in certain situations was.

In general, as soon as Yifan and Yixing arrive somewhere, be it at their friends place or over at Yifan's mother's, even at restaurants, Yixing immediately starts shedding clothes.

Yifan’s usual strategy includes dressing Yixing in as many layers as possible, like a concession in strip poker, so that the brunet has many items he has to gradually get rid of. It’s an easy way out, because Yixing doesn’t have particular ambitions towards fashion, so he tends to go along with whatever Yifan selects as clothing for him from their wardrobe.

Most often this strategy at least buys Yifan some time, as Yixing doesn’t strip down to bare chest right away. It’s a gradual process, innocuously removing one item at a time, a shrugged of jacket here, an unbuttoned shirt there, until he’s eventually down to one of these loose wifebeaters of his, that more often than not hardly cover anything of his upper body with it’s low cut collar and the gigantic arm cut-outs.

But no matter how cold it is outside, where they are at, or how many layers Yifan forces on Yixing’s lean frame, the smaller brunet _always_ manages to strip right down to these wifebeaters. It's an ability Yifan would almost find himself admiring, if it weren't responsible for driving him crazy on a regular basis.

\---

“Yixing.” Yifan catches Yixing’s hand that’s already unconsciously unbuttoning the first three buttons of the grey button-down Yifan made him wear that day, even though they only just stepped into Yifan's mother's place. “Please, try to not undress today.” He pleads, peering into Yixing’s eyes in hopes that his gaze will make his boyfriend take pity.

“Got it, got it.” Yixing replies dismissively, moving his hands to draw the newly opened collar of his shirt a bit apart, revealing pale skin. He doesn’t even care that Yifan still has his hand clasped around his wrist. “Don’t worry, I know how to behave.” He assures Yifan with a dimpled smile.

Yifan sighs, unsure of whether he should believe Yixing or not. It wouldn’t be the first time Yixing undresses without even meaning to. And it’s not that he wants Yixing to feel all stiff and constricted—it’s a dinner with his family and Yixing should feel as comfortable as possible around Yifan’s relatives. Actually Yifan quite enjoys seeing the ease with which Yixing interacts with his mother. But today a bigger circle of family is present for their quarterly get-together, and he thinks it might be slightly inappropriate if his boyfriend starts running around with barely any fabric covering his upper body.

“Come on, don’t look like that.” Yixing breaks him out of his reverie, leaning forward to place a quick kiss of Yifan’s lips. “We don’t want to keep your family waiting.”

Without waiting for an reaction of Yifan he turns around and heads for the living room. Yifan heaves a weary sigh, already anticipating that today will be another harsh battle for him, then following after his boyfriend who's already busy charming Yifan's relatives.

At first Yifan had been reluctant to introduce Yixing to his family. Less because he was embarrassed of him, he was actually quite proud to have scored a boyfriend like Yixing, but because he was afraid the meeting would be awkward, because introducing a significant other to your family generally resulted in awkwardness.

Not with Yixing though. He took to Yifan's family like a fish to water with his humble words and gentle, dimpled smiles, winning over Yifan's relatives as easily as he had won over Yifan.

It is a stark contrast to the awkward first impression Yifan is sure he left at Yixing's parent's house, no matter how much the smaller promises him it hadn't been that bad. Stuttering the whole night, dropping his cutlery every other second because his hands were so shaky and almost choking on his drink when he tried to swallow and inhale at the same time didn't exactly make for a great first encounter in Yifan's books. But Yixing had called him adorable afterwards, and even though Yifan had pouted for the rest of the weekend, he had felt pleased inwardly to be showered with Yixing's affection.

When Yifan arrives at Yixing's side, the smaller male is already in a deep conversation with one of Yifan's great aunts about one son of her that's studying at an university across the country. Yifan hadn't even known his cousin was already at university, much less attending one so far away.  
Unwilling to butt into a flowing conversation, he simply stands there beside Yixing, brushing his hand over his boyfriend's ever so often to reassure him of his presence, while at the same time listening and nodding when he deems it appropriate.

After following a fifteen minute discussion on the quality of the washrooms of his cousin's university's dorms, Yifan decides it doesn't make much sense for him to stay in the conversation for much longer.

“I'm sorry to interrupt you.” He silently pipes up, making Yixing's questioning eyes land on him. “I'll just go and find out if my mom needs any help real quick.”

Yixing immediately turns to him, and grabs his sleeve as Yifan is about to go. “I'll come with you to help your mother out.”

“No no, Xing, it's fine.” Yifan replies with a low laugh, because he hasn't expected any other reaction from his boyfriend. “You're a guest today, relax, have fun. Also I wouldn't want to rob you from your conversation. I'll be right back, okay?”

As means of goodbye he leans in and pecks Yixing on the cheek, making his beloved dimple appear, together with a warm chuckle and a hand shoeing him away, Yixing telling Yifan he'll be fine on his own if he's got such great company as Yifan's relatives, making his aunt chuckle and smile embarrassedly as well.  
Yifan just rolls his eyes at Yixing's easy compliments, but still makes his way over to the kitchen, properly greeting his mother and offering his help. She doesn't let him near the food—he wants to feel offended, but the memory of the way Yixing's and his kitchen had looked after Yifan's last cooking attempt stops the feeling from fully emerging—but she sends him out to fetch her a few cooking utensils they hardly ever use from the storage room, and tells him to finish what is left of setting the table. 

When he returns to the living room in search of Yixing, not much time should have passed, but his boyfriend's appearance has changed notably since Yifan left him alone.  
His shirt is now unbuttoned by another two buttons, making it be more open than closed at this point, and the sleeves are rolled up.

_Beginner's mistake,_ Yifan scolds himself for leaving Yixing to his own devices, even if only for a bit. With a shake of his head he hurries to his boyfriend's side, making his presence known with a hand inconspicuously placed on Yixing's waist.

The smaller startles at the unexpected contact, but as soon as he sees Yifan standing beside him he relaxes into the touch, smiling up at the older one. “All done being a good son?”

Yifan only hums an affirmation, a matching smile on his lips. Before he can urge Yixing to resume his conversation, Yifan's mother appears in the doorway, announcing that the food is ready and they should all migrate to the dining room.  
He catches Yixing by the ellbow when the smaller makes to move after the crowd, tugging him so that they're a bit back.

Yixing looks at him with questioning eyes but Yifan just reaches down and buttons his shirt back up a bit—three buttons, even though Yixing only opened two, just as a little extra precaution. “I thought we had a deal tonight?”

The action makes his boyfriend pout. “I wasn't going to undress even further, just felt a little hot. Have a little faith.”

“I do, Yixing.” Yifan tries to appease the other, running his hands from Yixing's shoulder down his arm, as if to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt, at the same time moving Yixing's rolled up sleeves down a little further. “I just know you sometimes do this without even meaning to. So I'm here to remind you that you've just unbuttoned your shirt halfway and to rectify the situation.”

“My knight in a not-so-shiny armour.” Yixing mocks, giving Yifan's plain white t-shirt a playful tug. Yifan is very tempted to lean down and shut his boyfriend up with a kiss, but they have already stayed behind longer than the rest of the family, and Yifan really doesn't want to be subjected to all the teasing of his relatives for being alone with Yixing that long.

So he settles on just giving Yixing's arms a gentle squeeze, and freeing himself from Yixing's hands, keeping one of them in his hold as he leads the brunet down the hallway to the dining room.

The room is a bustling mess of voices talking loudly over each other, some people still standing around while others are already seated. Without Yifan's knowledge his mother has assigned seats to them. He really should have seen it coming though, because his mother is a very systematic person, and she tends to take these family dinners very seriously.

It doesn't really bother Yifan most of the time, but it makes him end up sitting opposite of Yixing instead of beside him, as all couples are sitting in a way that allows them to look at each other but still enables them to hold conversations with other people than their usual partner.

For the first half of the dinner Yifan finds himself not minding it too much, as he catches up with a distant great uncle of his and a slightly younger cousin and enjoys the food his mom has cooked. Every so often he throws reassuring glances at Yixing, to make sure the other isn't feeling awkward, but it isn't as if he really needs to worry. Yixing looks perfectly comfortable between the boyfriend of Yifan's cousin, and a distant aunt Yifan isn't even really sure how he is related to. When his mother rises to bring in the second course, Yifan immediately jumps up to assist her.

After placing all the platters on the table, he returns to his seat, and only on second glance does he notice that Yixing's shirt is now unbuttoned all the way, revealing the low-cut wifebeater he is wearing beneath.

He nudges Yixing's foot under the table gently to get his attention, and raises an accusing eyebrow once the smaller's gaze land on him.

Yixing looks puzzled at first, but as Yifan nods to his chest, understanding hushes through his eyes, followed by a small eyeroll. He doesn't move to fix up his shirt again though, instead pulling his lips into playful, slightly apologetic smile that pronounces his dimple and nudges Yifan's leg back with his own foot.

Unwilling to draw any more attention to them, and internally already admitting defeat as soon as Yixing chose to throw his dimple in, Yifan silently exhales, lowering his head a bit, mainly so that Yixing hopefully won't see the smile on his lips.

His head snaps back up though when he feels Yixing's foot slowly sliding up his lower leg. With Yifan's long legs Yixing doesn't even have to move in his seat for that. He stops at Yifan's knee, and Yifan is sure only he himself sees the devilish glint in Yixing's eyes, and that his boyfriend looks perfectly innocent to everyone else. The brunet even has the audacity to tilt his head to the side questioningly, as if he is wondering why Yifan is glaring at him.

For a moment Yifan contemplates pushing his legs together to trap Yixing's foot and give it a good squeeze, but knowing the other he would probably take that as a challenge. Right now the brunet is only teasing; if Yifan were to challenge him he most likely won't stop his actions until Yifan is either bright red in the face or lets out some embarrassing noise to draw all attention to him. They've been out in restaurants often enough for Yifan to know this game, and to know that his boyfriend is unbeatable at playing it.

So he snorts a little, and then reciprocates with gently stroking up Yixing's left leg, the one still standing on the ground, smiling as fondly as he can manage. On top of that he makes sure to not put any pressure behind the movement, and it seems to succeed in quenching Yixing's playfulness, for the other mirrors his expression and turns his attention to the food on his plate once more. At the same time he drops his foot back to the ground, letting it collide with Yifan's feet once in a while, but making no move to bring it back up higher on the blond's legs.

Thinking he has gotten through the worst for the night, Yifan lets his guard down a bit, and concentrates on the dinner again. Although he is sure that nothing shows on the outside, he is quite flustered from their little game of footsie, and any distraction is greatly welcome. Therefore he gladly throws himself into a thorough conversation about the latest NBA game with his uncle. He's so emerged in the discussion that he doesn't notice how Yixing finally completely shrugs out of his shirt.  
Only when he looks up, intending to ask Yixing for his opinion does he see the bare arms of his boyfriend, making him choke on the piece of meat he was just about to swallow. It throws him into a small coughing fit, that draws everyone's attention to him.

“You okay, Yifan?”, Yixing asks, looking at him worriedly. Yifan puts a hand up and nods to signal that it's not that bad, despite not having enough air in his lungs to speak at the moment.

“Just tried to breathe and swallow at the same time.” He eventually rasps out, after his coughs have died down with the help of a glass of water.

“You gotta be more careful.” Yixing reprimands him, and with all the coughing Yifan almost forgot what triggered the little fit, but now he's reminded.  
For a split-second he considers telling Yixing openly that he should put his shirt back on, but none of his relatives seem to mind his boyfriends state of undressing at all, so Yifan swallows back his complaints. If Yixing feels comfortable like this, Yifan thinks he can endure.

Half an hour later Yifan wonders how he can still be so naïve after dating Yixing for two years. They have just started the dessert, and Yifan thanks every deity he knows for it being the last course of the night, because he's not sure how much longer he would have lasted. Yixing hasn't shed any more layers of clothing—thankfully, after all he's only got his wifebeater left—and Yifan also knows he won't. No matter how quickly and happily Yixing strips down to his lowest layer, he knows better than to run around half-naked in public.

However Yifan sees how Yixing starts fidgeting with the hem of his wifebeater and he knows his boyfriend well enough to know that that movement means Yixing would love to take it off as well.  
True to his expectations, Yixing doesn't try to strip down to bare chest, but that doesn't stop him from subjecting Yifan to constant flashes of his smooth abdomen—wonderfully muscled from the hours he spends in the dance studio to relax from his work—when Yixing moves the shirt as if to fan himself some air.  
It might be a very good act of Yixing, but the brunet doesn't even seem to notice that he's playing with his shirt and Yifan's self-restraint.

And quite honestly, Yifan isn’t entirely sure whether he’s trying to preserve Yixing’s dignity or his own when he eventually pipes up, announcing he and Yixing have to leave.

Because no matter how much he fights it, tries to focus on the inappropriateness of revealing so much skin, it gets him  riled up every time. The smooth expanse of Yixing’s collarbone, the strong, lean muscles of his arms, rippling under his skin everytime Yixing moves to pick up his cup to drink, the expanse of his stomach when he stretches— it’s all too much for Yifan’s libido.

That flimsy shirt with big cut-outs for his arms and chest shouldn't be considered appropriate clothing.

His mother looks surprised by Yifan's sudden declaration that he and Yixing have to depart already, and Yixing wears a similar expression. So Yifan claims he still has a proposal for work he has to hand in tonight and that he isn't completely finished with it yet. He's actually quite proud of how composed he manages to sound.

A hint of doubt seems to remain in his mothers eyes, but she still rushes to the kitchen to pack some leftovers for Yifan and Yixing to take with them before coming over and hugging both of them tight, telling them to come over again whenever they're free.

They say their quick goodbye's to the rest of Yifan's relatives, and Yifan is impressed with how fast he has got Yixing—dressed in his buttoned-up shirt and jacket once more—back in their car, driving them home.

Yixing still is a bit confused about their sudden departure when Yifan pulls out of his mother's driveway.  “Why didn't you tell me about that proposal earlier? We could have left before dessert if you had wanted to.”

“I forgot about it.” Yifan lies. For a moment he considered telling Yixing the real reason he needed them to leave, but in a way he doesn't want to give Yixing the satisfaction of knowing he's had that effect on Yifan. Not yet anyway. “And it would have been a shame to miss any part of that dinner.”

“True.” Yixing agrees with a hum, relaxing into his seat. “Your mother is such an awesome cook, why couldn't you inherit at least some of her abilities?”

“Oi.” Yifan reaches over to playfully slap Yixing's arm. The younger tries to squirm out of Yifan's reach, but with Yifan's long limbs and in the confines of the car that is a futile endeavour. “You're one to talk! Your mother knows so many tricks about keeping a house clean, and you can't even manage to mop our floors.”

“Not fair Fan, I just confused the bottles of the polishes!” Yixing whines in return.

“And consequently managed to almost etch away our parquet.” Just for good measure Yifan throws a meaningful side-glance at Yixing.

“Okay, okay, point taken.” his boyfriend replies, hands up in a sign of surrender. He leans over and pats Yifan's arm lovingly. “And just so you know, I love your ramen.”

Yifan thinks he can detect a mocking undertone in Yixing's voice, but he chooses to ignore it. “You better.”

A low chuckle is his answer, paired with another patting of his arm, then they both fall into a companionable silence for the rest of the ride.

\---

Barely seconds after they enter their apartment Yixing has already thrown his jacket over the coat rack beside their door and is heading for their bedroom, making quick work of his grey shirt. Yifan was almost back to his sane state when he parked the car, but seeing Yixing like this he's immediately reminded of what made him go home earlier then planned. So Yifan hurries to shrug out of his coat and follow after Yixing. Crossing the living room he spots Yixing's shirt lying on the couch, beside his scarf.

When he enters the room Yixing has just drawn his wifebeater over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

“So hot.” Yixing complains, knowing that Yifan is standing in the doorway without having to turn around. He can always hear Yifan’s steps, no matter how silent the taller tries to be. Without otherwise acknowledging Yifan’s presence, Yixing undoes his belt and steps out of his pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

He is about to reach for his sweatpants—shirtless with sweatpants being his favourite home outfit—but Yifan is having none of it.  
With the help of his long legs he crosses the room in three quick strides, wrapping his arms around the naked form of his boyfriend. He delves down to mouth along the back of Yixing’s neck, knowing he can make him squirm like that. “You’re doing that on purpose, right? All that constant undressing. It’s just your way of torturing me.”

As expected Yixing hisses as he tries to break free from Yifan's hold and ward off the breath tickling his neck, before breaking into helpless laughter. “What are you talking about? No, I don't.”

“Liar.” Yifan declares, and changes from featherlight touches to properly nipping on Yixing's neck. It makes the younger's breath hitch, and Yifan counts that as a win in his books.

“Wait Yifan, what are you doing?” Yixing asks, trying to squirm out of Yifan's hold again, but the blond is adamant to keep his boyfriend in place.

“I think that should be pretty obvious.” He has moved so that he can now place gentle kisses behind Yixing's ear. Yixing shudders at the sensation.

“What about that proposal you're still working on?” Yixing tries to cling to his coherency, Yifan can tell by the breathy quality of his voice and the way he's inadvertently tilting his head to the side to give Yifan more space.

“There never was any proposal.” Yifan confesses, and just as Yixing opens his mouth in surprise Yifan moves his hands, feeling up Yixing's ribs so that he can brush his thumbs over his smaller boyfriend's nipples. It effectively turns Yixing's words into a drawn out moan.

He repeats the motion, hoping for and getting the same reaction, but Yixing isn't willing to let him get away easy tonight.

“You're a liar yourself then.” He retorts with little power behind it, his knees already weak if the way he leans his weight against Yifan is any indication. “I was being honest. Though I have to admit this is a nice side effect.”

Yifan isn't fully able to make any sense of that statement, too busy with tasting the salty skin of Yixing's neck and his back, all the while relishing the small mewling noises Yixing releases, perhaps without even noticing himself. “A nice side effect of what?” He mumbles against Yixing's shoulder blade.

When Yixing turns his head to face him, Yifan quickly moves back up to meet his gaze. The lust-clouded look in Yixing's eyes makes Yifan's breath hitch for a change. “The undressing. I don't do it to get you in such a state, but it's certainly a nice side effect that it does.”

Then the younger tilts his head in a way that enables him to clash his lips together with Yifan's. The feeling of Yixing's soft lips reminds Yifan what he's been missing the whole day, and he kisses back with fervor, unwilling to let Yixing dominate the kiss.

With Yixing having to crane his neck to meet Yifan their position can hardly be called the most comfortable, and their kisses end up being a rather sloppy mess, but Yifan finds himself unable to stop either way.

So indulged in everything Yixing, his scent and small sounds and kisses, Yifan doesn't notice that the brunet snakes his arms around Yifan's body, until he grabs the blond's bottom and draws him forward, effectively making Yifan grind against Yixing's behind. Caught off-guard Yifan can't bite back the moan that escapes him, giving Yixing the opportunity to delve his tongue into Yifan's mouth.

He has half the mind to be offended by how easily Yixing plays him, but the tight grip on his butt doesn't relent, and he finds himself helplessly giving in to Yixing's pull, his half-hard cock pressing against his boyfriend through the various layers of clothing.

They stay like this, lower bodies pressed together and exchanging saliva despite the awkward angle, until Yixing seems to grow impatient.

The brunet whines a little as Yifan starts to tease his nipples again. In response Yixing releases his hold on Yifan, and turns in Yifan's arms so that he's fully facing his boyfriend.

Yifan allows the movement, because like this he can lean down and suck on Yixing's throat, enabling him to feel the vibrations of the other male's moans right beneath his tongue, and it makes his cock ache with need.

Yixing seems to mirror his thoughts, because the smaller male rocks their hips together, drawing a throaty moan from both of them. The brunet claws his hands in the back of Yifan's t-shirt as the taller trails his hands down Yixing's back, gripping his ass tightly. It makes Yixing's breath hitch, and Yifan takes the opportunity to claim Yixing's mouth once more.

“I think—” Yixing eventually breaks away from the kiss, tiptoeing and leaning his body up against Yifan's in the process to reach Yifan's ear. Instinctively Yifan's hands move to the smaller's waist, holding him close and secure. He swallows and takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm his panting down.

“I think you're quite behind in terms of undressing.” the brunet's hot breath ghosts over the skin of Yifan's ear and a shiver runs down his spine, lips parting in a voiceless moan when Yixing accentuates his words with a roll of his hips.

Yifan feels nimble fingers getting to work at his belt, trying to undo it to reach the zipper of his pants. And although he greatly enjoys the sensation of Yixing's hands on his pants, he lets go of the smaller male's back to catch his hands and draw them away from their task.

Yixing arches a questioning eyebrow at him.

Yifan in turn leans down until he can whisper into Yixing's ear as well. “Not so hasty. I'll let you have a taste of your own medicine tonight.”

Drinking in the shuddering of Yixing against him, he finally moves them from their standing position in front of the wardrobe, pushing Yixing gently but decisively away from him to sit on the bed.

“Ohh, so I'm gonna get a strip show from the big FanFan?” Yixing asks teasingly, an eyebrow raised, but at the same time he's biting his lower lip in anticipation, and the sight is as sinful and arousing to Yifan as always.

Choosing to ignore the comment, Yifan starts by unbuckling his belt, pulling it slowly out of its loops before discarding it onto the floor carelessly. Yifan sincerely wishes he were wearing a button-down, because then he'd be able to pop open one button after another, but with his simple t-shirt he doesn't have any choice but to draw the whole thing over his head in one fluid movement.

He can only hope the firm ripple of his chest will make up for the absence of teasing. As soon as the fabric is no longer shielding his eyes, he catches Yixing's gaze on his bare chest and knows it does.

He sees the brunet's hands creeping up his own body, the right moving up his chest in the direction of his perk nipples, while the left seems to have the destination of the visible bulge in his boxers.

Yifan just barely manages to keep the self-satisfied smirk of his face as he firmly declares: “No touching. Touch yourself and _I_ won't touch you tonight.”

Yixing's mouth draws into a pout that makes Yifan want to fly across the room to nibble on that damn lower lip, but his gaze stays resolute. Giving in, Yixing lets his hands drop to his sides.

He hungrily watches as the blond finally unzips his pants. When Yifan's fingers graze over his erection in the process, he can't help the silent whimper that escapes him, eyes screwed shut in bliss for a second. When he reopens them, he sees that the smaller's hands are fisted tightly in the sheets, hungry gaze fixed on Yifan's crotch. Yifan is almost sure Yixing doesn't notice how his tongue comes out to swipe across his lips before he draws the lower lip in to bite on it when Yifan finally pulls his pants completely down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside, leaving him in just his boxers as well.

He'd planned to let that be the extent of his teasing, but Yixing looks so deliciously aroused sitting there on the bed, forcefully restraining himself from moving his hands to his own body, that Yifan decides he wants to keep this little game up a little longer.

So instead of moving to Yixing, he mirror's the younger's earlier movements, teasing his nipples with one hand while moving the other to palm his cock through the fabric of his boxers. The touch of his own hands paired with the whimper Yixing releases at the sight have Yifan throw his head back with a moan.

He's so emerged in the feeling, imagining it are Yixing's small hands on his body instead of his own, that he's completely caught off-guard when suddenly there is another body against his, a hungry mouth licking over the nipple his hand left unattended. Fingers run up and down the planes of his back.

An open mouthed, loud moan escapes Yifan as Yixing grinds their hips together, uncaring of Yifan's hand being caught between their cocks.

“I said—“ Yifan voice breaks off when Yixing goes from licking to sucking. “I said … no touching.” he manages to pant out, but makes no move to push Yixing away.

“You never said I wasn't allowed to touch _you_.” Yixing huskily whispers against his skin as he kisses his way up to Yifan's collarbone, licking a stripe over the protruding bones there before moving to press gentle kisses along Yifan's jawline.

“Please Yifan, no more teasing. _Please._ ”, he begs, and the husky quality of his voice has Yifan immediately giving in.

He removes his hands hands from between them, allowing their clothed erections to brush against each other for the first time, making both their breaths hitch in their throats.

“Bed, now.” Yifan orders, and Yixing is more than happy to be pushed into the direction of the bed and onto his back, crawling back to make space for Yifan to follow after him.

Gladly taking the invitation, Yifan moves until he is hovering above Yixing, wasting no more time to dive in for a thorough kiss. Yixing easily takes him on, pushing his tongue against Yifan's and arching his back as Yifan's hand glides up his chest, traveling over his ribs, leaving goosebumps in its wake and having Yixing bite back a moan as he brushes over his nipple, before coming to rest on the brunet's jaw. Using his hand there Yifan tilt's Yixing's head slightly to allow himself a better angle.

The younger mewls softly in approval, then slides his own hands to the hem of Yifan's boxers, teasing the skin below the waistband. “These have to go.” He breathes out, and Yifan couldn't agree more.

Inwardly he reprimands himself for not discarding their remaining clothing while they were still standing, because this way he has to pull back from Yixing. It's worth it though for the desperate whines he receives. Quickly he strips out of his own boxers and throws them to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Then he moves to do the same with Yixing's undergarment, the younger lifting his hips to help.

Yifan can't help but marvel at the sight in front of him for a moment as soon as he's finally managed to get Yixing fully naked. His boyfriend is spread out beneath him, a flush on his face, traveling all the way down to his chest that heaves with the heavy intakes of air, nipples pert, cock hard and leaking with precum.

It draws a feral growl from Yifan as he delves down to suck on Yixing's collarbone. He's half determined to leave a hickey there to stop the other from wearing such revealing clothes, but knowing Yixing he would probably forget about the red spot and it would only work to embarrass Yifan even further. So he lets go before any blood comes rushing to the surface, instead slowly making his way down Yixing's chest with his lips, tongue and an occasional graze of teeth. 

It has the smaller keening beneath him, and when Yifan finally arrives at his cock, he gives in to the temptation to lick a stripe from the base to the head. Yixing's back arches up in response, and his lips part in a moan that's so loud that Yifan's glad they don't have any direct neighbours to their bedroom. 

“You like that?” Yifan asks teasingly as he repeats the motion, and the way Yixing releases a silent string of curses under his breath and fists his hands in Yifan's hair is enough of an answer.

After a few more licks along his boyfriend's length, Yifan finally takes pity on him and engulfs the head, giving it an experimental suck before sinking further down, trying to take in as much of Yixing's cock as he can manage.  
Yixing seems to choke on his own breath in reaction, a broken sounding keen ripping from his lungs as his hips try to buck on their own accord, but Yifan holds them down with one hand. The other is firmly pressing down on Yixing's chest, effectively refraining the other from properly arching his back. It only manages to drive Yixing even crazier that his movement is restricted. Yifan feels it in the muscles straining against his hands, and the quivering of Yixing's thighs.

Going by the frantic huffing of his breath and the raspy moans Yixing releases his throat will most likely be just as sore as Yifan's the next day, and that thought manages to turn on Yifan even further. With Yixing's fingers fisted into his hair tightly—whether to push him down further on his cock or pull him off, Yifan doesn't know and he thinks Yixing might not know either—Yifan would have loved to go on longer. Whenever he teases Yixing's slit, tasting the precum, Yixing's breath hitches and his voice breaks, and these are the most delicious sounds Yifan can imagine. He always draws back, lessens the pressure or slows down when he feels Yixing coming too close to release, resulting in Yixing letting out frustrated whines.

But Yifan can't keep up with his teasing much longer, because he feels like bursting himself and he's that close from rutting against the sheets in the hope of some friction. So he withdraws, releasing Yixing's cock from his lips with a sinful wet plopping sound.

Even though he has been robbed from his release, Yixing doesn't seem to mind because he draws Yifan's head up, kissing the blond desperately. The way Yixing is always so eager to kiss Yifan right after having his cock sucked will drive Yifan crazy with want one day.

“Hurry.” The brunet whispers against Yifan's lips in between the wet kisses, drawing Yifan's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling it. “Please hurry.”

Yifan is mildly impressed that the brunet is still coherent enough to form words, but he's not about to deny Yixing.

One last kiss, then he's reaching over Yixing to their nightstand. He's leaning on one arm to reach the lube but almost loses his balance when Yixing uses the opportunity to grind his hips against Yifan, making Yifan release a string of choice curse words of his own.

He manages to snatch the bottle with shaking fingers while Yixing starts lapping at Yifan's nipples.

“Yixinnggghh.” Yifan grinds out, embarrassed when his voice trails off into a bitten back grunt as Yixing rocks against him again. “Fuck, give me some time to prepare you.”

To Yifan's surprise, Yixing easily relents, stopping his movement. There remains a sense of desperation in his hands though as they grab at Yifan's back and the younger immediately spreads his legs as wide as they can go when Yifan moves down to kneel between them. At a gentle tap from Yifan, Yixing eagerly lifts his hips. Yifan moves a pillow beneath smaller's back, so that Yixing can ease back down while his bottom is still in the air. Yifan squeezes a good amount of lube on his fingers, and moves to circle Yixing's hole.

The younger releases an impatient, needy whine and Yifan looks at him sternly. “Yixing, what did I say?”

“I remember, but then _hurry_.” Yixing repeats his earlier pleas. “You've got to take responsibility for getting me into this state.”

“I was just about to say the same.” Yifan retorts and thrusts one finger in completely. Yixing's eyes screw shut and his back arches off the bed. He seems too far gone to feel uncomfortable at the intrusion, if the drawn out moan he releases is any indication.

Yifan moves the finger in and out a few times, but quickly adds a second one when he notices how easily Yixing adjusts to the single one. 

This time Yixing actually squirms a bit, but as Yifan starts feeling around his walls his face quickly relaxes back into an expression of pleasure. He's a panting, sweating mess, his hair plastered to his face as his head keeps on thrashing left and right while Yifan pumps his fingers in and out and scissors them.

As he adds a third finger Yifan leans up to press gentle kisses to Yixing's abdomen in the hope of distracting the other from the stinging burn he reads from the scrunched up face. But Yixing is panting as heavily as ever, and bucks his hips impatiently against Yifan's fingers when the blond tries to go slow on him.

Taking the hint, Yifan speeds up, prodding around with his long fingers until Yixing arches off the bed with a high-pitched keen, the action telling Yifan he found what he was looking for. Yixing hardly seems to be able to get in enough air between his moaning and keening as Yifan continues rubbing his fingers against his prostate.

Eventually Yixing can't take the teasing any longer. “If you don't fuck me right now I might come like this.” He grinds out between clenched teeth in a breathy voice, clawing at Yifan's shoulders. 

“Now we can't have that.” Yifan admonishes and immediately retracts his fingers. Even though he had asked for it himself, Yixing releases an involuntary whine at the loss.

The blond needs two attempts before he can uncap the lube with how shaky his fingers are, and he doesn't remember the last time he felt this needy. A low groan rumbles in the back of his throat as he quickly spreads the liquid on his aching cock, and then positions himself back at Yixing's entrance.

“Ready?” He asks, and instead of answering Yixing whines again and moves his hips down against Yifan, so that the tip of his cock touches Yixing's clenching hole. It's enough encouragement for Yifan to urge forward, but Yixing is not satisfied with the elder's slow pace. He brings up his legs, digging his heels into Yifan's lower back, making the elder's hips snap forward by instinct, effectively burying him to the hilt in Yixing.

The unexpected movement has Yifan losing all air from his lungs as he gasps, and he can only barely stop himself from falling down on Yixing's upper body as his arms tremble from the sudden pleasure shooting through his system. 

“ _Xing!”_ Yifan hisses in reproach, but his breathlessness takes the bite out of his voice.

“You were... ngh... too slow.” Yixing explains, but his face wears a pained expression nonetheless, and Yifan hasn't got it in him to be mad at the other's impulsiveness. 

Instead he stills to let Yixing adjust to his size. “I just don't want to hurt you.”

“Stop being... haaa... sappy.” The brunet is hardly able to get out whole sentences with his panting. “And you... prepped me so thoroughly.. ngh... you couldn't hurt me anymore.”

Yifan is about to retort that Yixing's expression is saying something else, but as Yixing moves his hips against him experimentally Yifan reasons the topic is not worth arguing over at the moment.

He rather takes Yixing's tentative movement as a signal to start pulling out, before gliding back in. At first his tempo is slow, but with every silent moan, every breathy whine he finds himself speeding up, until he's slamming into Yixing in a way that makes their bed squeak dangerously beneath them.

As Yixing starts to stutter out silent curses, Yifan decides to take Yixing's legs, lifting them over his shoulder so that he can change the angle of his thrusts. As expected he manages to make Yixing arch off the bed with an especially loud moan that way. Leaning forward he basically bends Yixing in half.

His cock twitches eagerly at the sight of Yixing positively trashing below him, voice caught between keening and sobbing and his eyes clenched shut.

“Look at me.” Yifan growls into his ear, and rams into Yixing's prostate with a well-aimed thrust. The younger's eyes fly open, his pupils blown wide, his mouth dropping open. As Yifan continues to keep that angle, Yixing starts getting more and more vocal.

“Yi—yifannnn.” He eventually starts moaning, and Yifan loves that Yixing can't even manage to properly say his name anymore, his voice breaking inbetween the two syllables.

Yixing seems to notice it as well, because he switches from his whole name to repeating “Fan, Fan, Fan.” over and over again, the syllable falling like a mantra from his breathless lips.

It serves to drive both of them closer to completion, and as Yifan feels the tell-tale knot forming in his stomach, he reaches down between them to start stroking Yixing's neglected erection.

He only needs a few tugs, well-timed to match his thrusts, then Yixing is coming harshly in Yifan's hand, releasing a broken-off, silent scream, a shudder wrecking his whole body. Yixing's hole clenching around him, the brunet's expression and noises; it all is too much for Yifan, and he follows Yixing over the edge, climaxing with the brunet's name on his lips.

Yixing, who's gone limp and is basking in the afterglow, mewls softly one last time as he feels Yifan releasing in him, then both their movements stills.  
It takes the last of Yifan's strength to pull out and roll to the side so as not to crash Yixing with his weight. For a few minutes, the room is entirely silent except for their heavy panting, both trying to regain their breath.

“That was... wow.” Yixing finally breaks through the silence, turning over so that he can snuggle up against Yifan's side. The blond lazily throws an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, so that he can properly draw him against his chest, simply humming in agreement. They are both sticky, and the reasonable voice inside his head tells him that they should clean up, but he's tired and not entirely sure if his legs would support his weight if he were to get up.

Since it would be utterly embarrassing if they were to give way, Yifan rather opts for not even trying, instead kissing the top of Yixing's head softly.

It earns him a content purr, and soon he feels Yixing's breath evening out. Yifan manages to tug the blanket over both their bodies so they won't get cold during the night, before he follows after Yixing's example and falls asleep as well.

\---

The next morning Yifan wakes up to an empty bed, only a fraction of Yixing's warmth remaining in the sheets, but he also wakes to the smell of eggs and bacon, so it's pretty obvious where his other half is at.

Sitting up, Yifan is reminded of the previous night's activities by the stickiness. He scrunches up his nose in disgust. In the aftermath of sex, he doesn't mind it, but waking up to dried cum on his chest and legs is very high on Yifan's list of most undesirable wake-up-scenarios. He pities Yixing, who must have had it even worse.

Despite knowing that Yixing is in the kitchen, Yifan chooses to head for a quick shower first. When he finally goes to find his boyfriend, freshly showered and dressed in one of his casual shirts and shorts, the other is just setting the table.

As silently as he can—although he's sure all his tries are futile either way—Yifan sneaks in, wrapping his arms around Yixing from behind.

“I'm surprised you're not limping.” He murmurs into the latter's ear, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek after, making the brunet shiver slightly against him.

Instead of swatting Yifan away Yixing simply turns in the hold, tiptoeing so he can place a kiss on Yifan's lips. “A good morning to you too. And told you you prepped me more than enough.”

With a cheeky smile he ducks out of Yifan's hold to shove the eggs and bacon on the prepared plates.

As he saunters over to their dining table, Yifan finally takes note of the fact that Yixing is only wearing one of Yifan's oversized shirts with no visible pants on.

Suppressing a groan, Yifan muses that his boyfriend's tendency towards exhibitionism might very well be the death of him one day.

But when Yixing urges him over with a fond smile to come eat breakfast, Yifan can't help thinking that he's willing to go down that way if it means he gets to keep Yixing.

 

~.~.~.~.~   
  
**A/N:**  Prove that Yixing can't keep his clothes on properly.

Don't tell me Yixing isn't just trying to pop that button open. ~~I found this pic on my harddrive after finishing this story, and it's almost scary how well it fits it.~~

 


End file.
